Systems and processes for learning how to control an industrial process already exist. Such systems typically comprise a computer simulating the industrial process through simulation exercises, and generating traces for each action of a learner trying to solve one of the exercises.
Nevertheless, these systems require that a teacher spends a lot of time reading and studying the traces, in order to check if the exercise has been correctly solved and to see what are the difficulties of the learner. The goal of the invention is to present a process and system for providing more efficient learning and training.